Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S
Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S (short for tars) is another independent Pretty Cure fan anime created by Yousei A. Sina. The series has no real predecessor so it can be seen as the start of a new Pretty Cure fan anime franchise. The Story of stars where Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! ended. After Sepia put a magical curse on the world, a new enemy rises to spread darkness over the world by using the drangon's powers. Story Characters Pretty Cures * - A very engaged person, Rei is second year middle school student, who appears to be clumsy and to be good at nothing else than cooking. But what almost no one knows is that she is also pretty good at some kinds of sports and loves athletics. At school, she is pretty much an outsider who seems to be invisible to others. Currently, Rei takes to care of Croissant, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . * - A young girl in Rei's age. However, Yuuhi is in a different class than Rei. Yuuhi, sometimes referred as the school's princess, is part of the students council and is in charge of school's flower beds, as she is the president of the Flower Love Club. Though she is usually kind, she can also be a bbborn and arrogant, especially towards those who know her well. Currently, Yuuhi fights alongside with Mochidzuki Rei as Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . * - A first year student who has a clear vision of her future. Nanako is a pretty famous junior actress, whose family just moved to the town. Though she likes being the center of the spotlight, she wants to live a normal life. For that, she has chosen Rei as her 'senpai' and follows her around all the time after they met. Currently, Nanako takes care for Prism, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . * - Xiulan's family has just moved to the city. She originally comes from China and now has to learn a new languages as well as finding new friends. Xiulan is mostly calm and tries to stay nice. However, she can pretty impulsive and hates when people pronounce her name wrong or call her by her last name. She takes the Pretty Cure alter ego while fighting against monsters of darkness. Allies * - The little fairy of light, who came to earth to find the drops of light. On his search, he stumbled over Pretty Cure. He is the source of Rei and Yuuhi's Pretty Cure powers. He usually ends his sentences with "~kure". * - The fairy of colors. She came to earth right after Croissant left. However, she didn't know that he went to find the drops already. On her search, she found the Pretty Cure of colors, and gave her powers to Nanako. She usually ends her sentences with "~purii". * - A young dragon-like fairy who comes from the Dragon Island. After the curse has been spread around the world, Petal came to earth to find the reincarnation of the Lotus Dragon. She usually ends her sentences with "~ru". Villains * * - A group of monsters following the Dark Dragon. Known members are: Other Characters * - The leader of the idol group YATTA! ~Otome Circle~. Items * - A smartphone-like device that Rei and Yuuhi use to transform into Pretty Cure. The PreChargers were granted by Croissant and they transform with the phrase "Moon and Sun! Miracle Start!". * - A heart-shaped device which Nanako uses to transform into the Pretty Cure of colors. It was granted by Prism and her transformation phrase is "Eternal light! Miraculous Kaleidoscope!". * - The attack items of this season. Locations * - The town which most of the plot takes place. * - The middle school the three main characters attend. * - The high school Izumi Reina attends. * - The Bakery owned by Rei's family. * - The place where the palace of light can be found, it is a big island on earth, inisible to humans, protected by a magiacl spell. It is also possible that Croissant and Prism come from the Island of Life. * - The home of the Sacred Dragons of the Light. Movie Trivia Gallery Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the franchise and all seasons, characters, music, ect. belongs to Toei Animation and their actual creators! I don't own the name "Pretty Cure", it is owned by Toei Animation! However, Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S of this version, its characters, story, etc. is created as a fan series to Pretty Cure and is my original work! None of the informations will ever be official and are purely fan made! References Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S Category:FairySina Category:User:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Yousei A. Sina